


Golden Voice

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Backstory, Blind Character, Dan and Ray just know, Fake AH Crew, Multi, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Rooster Teeth Syndicate, not really but you'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: He's known for his gold and his voice.But his past?





	

**Author's Note:**

> me:I need to sleep I have college  
> brain:But Gavin's backstory  
> me:College  
> Brain:Insomina
> 
> *silent standstill*
> 
> Me:fair enough  
> Brain:*hysterical laughter* I always win!
> 
> [Enjoy]

Gavin took a breath and adjusted his sunglasses before entering the bar.He was going to meet a client as Dan had suggested,with him going first and Dan waiting outside as backup.

 

In case the secret weapon didn’t work.

 

You see,Gavin was what they found was a Siren,or a being with a hypnotic voice with effects everyone fell for.That made him an excellent con artist and when he spoke a certain way,his voice changed.He himself changed.

 

And in the process so did his eyes.

 

So after a certain con on a certain mob boss,Dan and Gavin found themselves running.Gavin’s eyes had changed with his voice,as his sunglasses slipped,revealing the light blue of his eyes.

 

“ _ User _ ”the guy had called Gavin.

 

Users were something of a myth and to be one was dangerous.

 

They didn’t know this.

 

They left London almost immediately after.

 

Gavin had commanded the man to then kill himself,and his men.

 

The bar erupted into chaos almost instantly.

 

Needless to say the con didn’t go well.

* * *

 

America was a whole new playground.

 

They landed in Los Santos,a city of possibility,far from safe in status.However “Users” were more numerous,but you couldn’t tell.But they were also safer than before.Much safer.

 

Gavin and Dan take up cons again,this time taking heed from before.

 

Gavin always wears shades when he talks,even when his power is under control. Dan never leaves his side unless it's absolutely necessary.

 

Their cons don’t go south again.

 

Until they meet  _ them _ .

 

By this time,the names of Gavino and Grunchy are decently known,Gavin for his habit of always wearing shades,Dan for always being with him.

 

They are approached one day by two men,both dressed in business casual.They watch the two in action,allowing them to complete their con before they pounce.

 

Their names are Burnie and Geoff and they had been wondering if the two Brits were interested in working for them.

 

The group is called the Rooster Teeth Syndicate,however Geoff and Burnie weren’t actually leaders.Well,Burnie was but Geoff was a close associate.

 

“Heard of the Fake AH crew?”Geoff asks them as they accept and begin a trial run.

 

“Well,duh”Gavin says as Dan adds, “It's part of the Syndicate”

 

“Yeah,well we happen to have an opening,two if you wish”Geoff smiles,bottle to his lips, “It's not as good as here in the Syndicate but we make it decent.What’d you say?”

 

“Can we think about it?”Dan asks,looking at Gavin.(The other Brit still wore his glasses and they assumed he was blind.Gavin never told them otherwise).

 

“Take your time” Geoff smiles.

 

_ “Dan,what if...it's like before?” _

 

_ “B,can’t you see it?He’s just like you,as is Burnie and Ashley and Barb...You can trust him.” _

 

_ “...Thank you,B” _

 

_ “That's what my job is.Go get ‘em B” _

 

Gavin closes his eyes before he knocks on the door.

 

He waits a moment and is about to leave when a redheaded woman opens it.

 

“Gavino?”she asks.

 

He looks up and for a moment,he hopes she thinks he’s blind.

 

“I-Yes-”He’s about to reply but  stops as her eyes go yellow and he winces.His glasses do nothing to hide it.

 

Her eyes widen.

 

“Geoff!”

* * *

 

Gavin pulls off being blind for quite a while after that.Geoff learns about his ability being a voice power,but is confused with him being blind.

 

_ “Accident”he calls it _

 

Gavin keeps the true power to himself.He likes his secrets.

 

But one day,Michael and Lindsay Jones land in his life.

 

The couple are vibrant and chaotic,and perfect additions to the Crew.Michael is explosives while Lindsay works Pyrotechnics.It's purely for irony,but they also love their professions. The Joneses are both Users,Michael with Fire,Lindsay with Ice.Gavin finds himself drawn to them.

 

They heist,they drink,they laugh.

 

No one questions it.

 

Months pass.It's been a year since Gavin joined and kept his persona of being a blind man.Only Dan knows the truth.Despite the lies,it's very entertaining.

 

Until a chance night at a bar changes all that.

 

They’re messing around,him,Michael,Lindsay,Jack,Geoff and a newer addition,Ray,when a random idiot comes to them and begins causing a commotion.

 

He harasses Lindsay and Jack,insults Geoff,Michael and Ray.

 

But goes straight for Gavin.

 

“Must be hard being blind,huh twink?”the slur is obvious and Gavin ignores it.By this time,Ray is the only sober member of the group,with Jack only slightly buzzed and the others drunk off their butts,ignoring the random, “Hey,look at me”

 

Gavin doesn’t.He looks the part of the blind man and even has a cane which he obtained back in England but used more here.He just ignores him and proceeds to get up,going for the bathroom.His cane is out and he proceeds to make his way through the crowd,but the man can’t take a hint.He follows.

 

His taunting continues,this time leaning off to insulting his friends,saying things about Lindsay and Jack that make Gavin’s blood boil.

 

Finally,he snaps.

 

“Back the bloody hell away”he says,looking straight at the man, “Before you get hurt”

 

The man just laughs, “Oooo,what are you going to do to me?”

 

“ _ I told you to stop _ ”it slips out so naturally and the man just freezes.Gavin feels his eyes burn and his vision tints light blue.

 

It's back in full force and he loves it.

 

“ _ You’re going back to my table and will proceed to apologize to the ladies present,as well as make sure to hand your name and address to the man in the purple hoodie.You will be visited by the Fake AH soon _ ”

 

The man’s eyes widen but his body obeys Gavin.He makes his way through the crowd again.

 

Gavin takes that moment to collapse.It had been a while since he had used his abilities.

 

Later he finds out the man had done so,leaving Lindsay and Jack with apologies and Ray with a number and an address.

 

_ "He needs to die"is all Gavin says when asked _

* * *

 

It's going on a year and a half during a heist meeting when Gavin finally gives up the lie.

 

The room of now nine or so people is so loud,so annoying.A few of the others are close to actually fighting out their differences.He can't help it.

 

“ _ Can you all bloody shut up?! _ ” it slips out and the room goes silent.They stare at him.As they do, he adds, “I can't bloody see or hear.”

 

It takes a moment but then Ray laughs.The others are confused.

 

“I fucking knew it. That guy was too casual.Especially at the bar.You talked that asshole into making himself a target,right?”

 

“Yeah,yeah.I bloody know.Sorry for lying”Gavin removed his glasses,and revealed his eyes,fading blue, “My voice and eyes are in correspondence.Back home they gave me away do afterwards B and I pulled off me being bloody blind.And no one asked or believed otherwise.”

 

They all stare for a while.Ray just laughs.Michael eventually gets angry and got up in Gavin's face and the others asked some questions but in the end no one really cares.

 

Gavin’s one of them.He’s a User and proud.

  
  
  


The Golden boy with a Siren voice.

 

That’s what they call him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> /[https://dangerous-eyes-official.tumblr.com](url)
> 
> If interested in random musings on various chapters,check out my official page,linked above(first hyper link :p)
> 
> Any way thanks for reading,Love yeah all!


End file.
